


Star Trek Imagines (character x character)

by gardenofstories



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofstories/pseuds/gardenofstories
Summary: Here you will find all my writing for character x character imagines and writing for various Star Trek series (I write for all except TOS - sorry). If you have any suggestions or requests, please let me know. I will add tags for the ships and characters as I write them, so just because a ship isn't tagged doesn't mean I won't write it.These are also posted on my Tumblr account: starfleetimagines and my Wattpad, garden_of_stories.





	1. Voyager. Chakotay x Kathryn Janeway - Dancing The Night Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew host a ball/dance on board Voyager and Chakotay brings Kathryn as his date.

Chakotay rang the door chime at Kathryn’s quarters and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Just a second!” a voice called from behind the door.

“No rush,” he replied. He adjusted his collar with one hand while looking down at the corsage he replicated. Red roses with a white silk strap. He hoped she’d like them.

When the door opened, Chakotay couldn’t help but stare. Kathryn was wearing a dusty rose, floor-length dress. It had a darker sash tied around the waist. The skirt was flowy, but not overly poofy. The bodice hugged Kathryn’s figure perfectly, and the loose sleeves rested just over her shoulders. Kathryn’s hair was down, flowing over her shoulders in a slight curl.

“Wow,” Chakotay said finally. “You look…”

“Like I should be in a twentieth century movie?”

“Incredible,” he said.

Kathryn smiled. “Well, you don’t look so bad, yourself.”

He was wearing a black suit; he had a white shirt on underneath the jacket, and a red tie around his neck to match the corsage.

Chakotay smiled and held up the corsage. “I hope you like roses.”

Kathryn’s smile widened. “I love them. Thank you.”

She held out her wrist and Chakotay gently put the corsage onto her wrist, his fingers lingering as they touched her skin. He cleared his throat and offered her his elbow. “Shall we?”

Kathryn took his arm and the two of them made their way through the ship to holodeck one, where the program was running. It was planned months ago, when Tom had the idea that the crew should have a fancy ball. At first, Kathryn was hesitant. Afterall, no one onboard had clothes appropriate for a ball, and they only had so many replicator rations. But, after most of the crew expressed interest, she allowed for Tom and Harry to work on the program. After that, everyone started saving their rations so they could replicate dresses and suits. Neelix was over the moon at the idea and had been planning out what food to serve since the day Tom mentioned it. Seven and The Doctor worked on duets to sing during the night. Anyone who could play an instrument offered to perform during the ball. Even Tuvok offered suggestions for the décor of the ballroom.

Chakotay and Kathryn entered the holodeck, and both were in awe with the gorgeous ballroom before them. Golden pillars lined the walls, each with a flag from the different members of The Federation. White-clothed tables sat along the back wall, dishes of food covering the tabletop. And the crew—that was what both Chakotay and Kathryn were most in awe of. The crew were all dressed in gorgeous dresses and suits. Everyone was happy; dancing, chatting, eating, laughing. Everyone looked so at peace.

“Ah! Captain!” Neelix exclaimed, rushing over. He wore a fancier version of the type of outfits he normally wore. “Commander. I’m so glad you two could make it!”

“This place is beautiful,” Kathryn said, eyes squinting in a smile.

“I wish I could take the credit, Captain, but it was all Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim who made this program. I am but the cook.”

“Well, I’m sure your food is delicious,” Chakotay replied.

Neelix smiled humbly. “Don’t let me keep you. Go! Mingle. Dance. Eat. Enjoy yourselves. We all know you two deserve it more than anyone.”

Kathryn put her hand on his arm and smiled warmly.

“Would you care to dance?” Chakotay asked after Neelix left.

Kathryn smiled, cheeks the faintest shade of pink. Chakotay extended his hand and she took it without hesitation. He brought her into the middle of the room and placed his other hand on her waist. Kathryn placed hers on his shoulder, and the two of them began to waltz. They moved like clockwork; never missing a step or stepping on each other’s toes. Their eyes met and neither seemed to be able to look away. Kathryn couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face. Chakotay smiled as well, though his was meeker, and soft.

Neither spoke. They didn’t have to. They both knew what the other was thinking and feeling. They both felt each other’s gratitude and love for one another. That was how it always was with them. They could read each other easily and often needn’t ask what the other was feeling. It was a kind of connection neither had nor wished to have with anyone else. A connection they knew would last a lifetime.


	2. TNG. Beverly and Jean-Luc's Date Nights Would Include...

Pretty much everyone on the ship would know about them dating—it’s hard to keep a secret on a starship. So, Beverly wouldn’t feel the need to sneak around or anything when going to Jean-Luc’s quarters – not that she’s ever ashamed of her love life. If they were having dinner at Beverly’s quarters, Jean-Luc might feel a bit awkward at first going there with flowers and wine, but after them dating for a while he would grow accustomed to it.

Jean-Luc would fumble over his words when complimenting her (he’s not the best at the mushy stuff), but he would always find her so stunning and he’d do his best to tell her that. Even after they were together for a while, he would still not know exactly how to convey how much he adored her with his words alone.

They’d usually eat in Jean-Luc’s quarters and he’d always program some delicious recipe into the replicator for their meal. They’d love to try new recipes and would often ask their friends for suggestions (not Worf, though. They don’t want targ or gagh)

They would talk and laugh and enjoy each other’s company as they ate. They’d tell each other about their days and would sometimes tell stories from their past (some of which had already been told, but of course neither of them would mind). Beverly wouldn’t be afraid to confide in Jean-Luc about anything that was bothering her, and Jean-Luc would always give her sound advice, even if it was tough-love. When it came to Jean-Luc opening up about his troubles, it would always take some coaxing from Beverly before he would admit to what was wrong. But he knew she would never judge him and would always be supportive and give advice if he needed it or would just listen patiently as he vented.

After their plates were empty and the wine is gone, they would put on some music and slow dance in the living room area. Jean-Luc would usually hold Beverly so delicately, as if she were a rose whose petals were threatening to fall. He wouldn’t want to ever assume their night was going in any direction, so he would be cautious when touching her in case she wasn’t in the mood for anything more than dancing. He knew that if she wanted more, she would show him.

Both of them are very passionate lovers. They’d love to take their time and just lose themselves in one another. Jean-Luc is very dominant on the bridge, but in the bedroom, he would be a bit more submissive, loving the feeling of just letting go and allowing Beverly to take control. They’d switch every now and then, but I can see Beverly being dominant most of the time.

While he would also want to feel satisfied, Jean-Luc’s main priority would be making sure Beverly was enjoying herself. He’d constantly ask her how she was feeling and would ask for permission before doing pretty much anything.

If neither of them were in the mood for sex, they’d relax by reading together or by just talking some more. Depending on what their schedule was like for the next day, they wouldn’t always spend the night in the other’s quarters. But, if they were spending the whole night together, they would snuggle up together in bed and just lay in each other’s arms for a while either talking occasionally or enjoying each other’s company in silence. After a while, they’d fall asleep holding each other; those were the nights that both of them got the best sleep.


	3. Discovery. Ash Tyler x Michael Burnham - "Breathe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: description of a panic attack. Please do not read if that will upset you or trigger you.

He couldn’t remember what triggered his panic attack. He was fine one minute and the next he was hyperventilating with images flashing before his eyes and the memory of pain coursing through his body. The panic attacks usually occurred when he was alone, when his thoughts had the opportunity to creep to the surface and overwhelm him. But he wasn’t alone this time. Michael was with him. The two of them had just finished a date and were spending the rest of the evening in Ash’s quarters.

Ash’s vision was blurred from the lack of oxygen and he reached out to something—anything that could stabilize him. He needed to ground himself. He needed to feel something other than the utter panic that was filling every inch of his being.

He felt his hand grip something and he held on for dear life. He didn’t realize it, but it was Michael’s hand, fingers gripping Ash’s hand tightly.

“Ash,” a distant voice said. It sounded muffled, like the speaker was behind a glass wall. In reality, Michael was a mere foot or so away.

Ash took in a gasp of air. Memories of everything he had gone through were running through his mind at warp speed. All of the pain, the fear, and the hopelessness resurfaced and that was all Ash could feel.

“Ash, you need to breathe,” the voice said. “Try taking in a slow breath. Can you do that?”

Ash blinked hard and tried to take a deep breath. He got halfway before his chest felt the urge to squeeze all of the air back out in a rapid burst.

“Focus on my voice. Ash, please. Try and focus on me. Hear my voice. Let it guide you out of this.”

Ash’s eyes darted around the room, his head spinning. He saw a figure in front of him and was about to flinch away when the calming voice came out of the figure and he remembered that it was Michael. He knitted his eyebrows together in focus as he tuned in to her voice, praying it would be loud enough to overpower his jumbled thoughts.

“Listen to my voice. I need you to breathe slowly. Try to breathe with me, can you do that? Breathe in… and out… in… and out…”

Ash did his best to breathe with Michael. She kept repeating the same phrase as she breathed with him, _in and out_. It started to work after a few minutes. He started to breathe normally and his mind was starting to calm down.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked, gently holding Ash’s face in her hands.

Ash nodded slightly. “I will be,” he said, voice hoarse. “Thank you.”

Michael nodded. “I’m just glad I was able to help you. If you ever need me when I’m not here with you, call me, okay?”

Ash nodded again.

“Come on, let’s lie down. I’ll hold you and you can go to sleep if you want. Or we can talk. It’s up to you.”

Ash managed a small smile. “Thank you, I’d like that.”

Michael pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and brought him to the bed. Michael lay down first with her arms open.

Ash was quick to move into them. He lay with his head on Michael’s chest and Michael wrapped her arms around him. Ash listened to the steady thrumming of Michael’s heart, the sound helping to keep Ash’s mind grounded and calm.


	4. Voyager. Tom x B'Elanna - "I'm scared, all right?!"

“Move in with me,” Tom said quietly in the middle of him and B’Elanna making out on his couch.

B’Elanna pulled back quickly and stared at him. “What?”

“Move in with me,” he repeated. “We’ve been dating for over six months now, and you’re here half of the time anyway.”

“I… Can I think about it?” she asked slowly.

Tom’s brow furrowed. “You have to think about it? Wow, guess I misjudged how committed you were to this relationship.”

“It’s just a big step,” B’Elanna told him. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that.”

Tom sighed and moved back a bit from her. “What does it mean if I’m ready for the next step but you’re not?”

“It means just that. You’re ready before I am. Look, we don’t have to make a big deal about this.”

“I’m not, it’s just, when a guy asks the girl he’s in love with to move in with her and she says she has to think about it first it kind of hurts.”

B’Elanna frowned. “I’m sorry, but I can’t just say what you want to hear in order to spare your feelings.”

Tom huffed lightly. “Yeah, you’ve made that clear before.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” B’Elanna asked defensively.

“Just…” He shook his head. “Your temper can make you a bit blunt at times.”

“Maybe I just prefer to tell the truth and say things how they are instead of beating around the bush.”

“But you’re beating around the bush right now! Lanna, either you want to move in with me or you don’t. Just answer me this: do you want to live with me? Regardless or whether or not you’re ready.”

B’Elanna frowned and stood up. “I should go. I have an early shift tomorrow.”

Tom stood up, too. “You’re just going to leave in the middle of this?”

“I’m tired,” she said. “I’m not in the mood to argue with you.”

“That’s a first,” Tom mumbled under his breath.

B’Elanna huffed and raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to test my patience?”

“No, but I want to know why you won’t give me a straight answer about moving in with me. Do you want to move in with me or not?”

“Can we talk about it another time?” she asked, making her way out the door. “I need to think about it.”

Tom followed her closely. “If we don’t talk about it now, you’ll avoid it until it creates a wedge between us.”

“Tom, drop it,” B’Elanna snapped.

“No, I won’t. Because I love you and I want to live with you! But apparently you don’t love me enough to live with me.”

She spared him a glance. “Pressuring me to move in with you is not something a loved one would do! If you really loved me, you would give me the time I need to think it over.”

“I’m not trying to pressure you, Lanna, I just need to know if you even want to move in with me,” he said, in a voice that begged for her to listen. “Because if you don’t, then what are we even doing?”

B’Elanna stopped walking abruptly and turned to face him. “I’m scared, all right?!”

Tom’s brow furrowed. “Scared? Of what?”

She crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged. “All of this. I’ve never been this close to anyone before. I’ve never been in a relationship that’s lasted this long. Most of the guys I dated got scared off by my temper by the third date.”

Tom looked at her sympathetically. “Babe…”

She avoided eye contact. “Don’t look at me like that. This is why I didn’t want to tell you. I don’t want you pitying me or anything.”

“I’m not pitying you,” Tom said softly, doing his best not to upset her with his tone or his words. “I’m just wishing you had told me sooner.”

She shrugged meekly. “Yeah, well, to be honest I expected this to fall apart a lot sooner than this.”

“This isn’t falling apart,” Tom insisted. “It’s okay to be nervous about being in a serious relationship. Hell, you think I’m not nervous all the time? I’ve never been so in love with anyone as I am with you. I’m afraid I’ll mess it up and break your heart. Lanna, the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.”

Finally, B’Elanna looked up and met Tom’s gaze. He took her hands in his. “If you’re not ready for us to live together, that’s okay. I didn’t mean to pressure you or make you feel like I was pressuring you. I’m sorry.”

She nodded slightly. “I’m… sorry for avoiding giving you an answer.”

Tom smiled slightly. “There, we’re both sorry. Can we kiss and make up now?”

B’Elanna huffed out a short laugh. “So you’re not mad?”

“No, I’m not mad. I know this whole serious relationship thing is new to the both of us, but if we want it to last we need to learn how to communicate with one another.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” B’Elanna sighed and added, more quietly, “I do want to live with you, Tom.”

Tom’s lips tightened into a smile. “You do?”

She nodded, a faint smile forming on her face as well. “Like you said, I’m there most of the time anyway.”

“If it’ll make you feel more comfortable or less anxious, you can keep your quarters for a while. You can move some of your stuff into my place. Or I can move some of my stuff to your place. Whatever you prefer.”

B’Elanna’s smiled widened. “Your quarters are nicer.”

Tom grinned. “My quarters it is, then. But if you need to keep your quarters until you feel secure enough to move in with me fully, that’s perfectly okay. Do whatever you need to do to feel comfortable, just don’t shut me out.”

“Okay,” she said softly.

“Okay?” Tom asked hopefully.

“Okay, let’s… let’s go get some of my things.”

“Oh, wait, really? Now?”

“Unless you’ve changed your mind already,” she teased.

Tom laughed. “No, now sounds good.” He leaned closer to her and B’Elanna closed the gap. Neither of them would normally initiate PDA, but in that moment it just felt right.

Tom rest his forehead against B’Elanna’s when the kiss ended.

“Tom,” she said. “I love you.”

Tom smiled. “I know. I love you, too, roomie.”


	5. AOS. Spock and Uhura's Wedding Would Include...

It would be located on New Vulcan, in a beautiful garden surrounded by nature. There would be a traditional Vulcan ceremony with a more Human-styled reception.

Uhura would have spent a great deal of time planning it and learning all of the Vulcan customs and rituals for the ceremony. She’d easily learn the Vulcan vows, and though logically Spock knew how gifted she was with languages, he’d still feel slightly shocked at how natural the vows came to her.

Spock’s father, Uhura’s family, and all of their friends from the Enterprise would be there. Keeping with some Human traditions, Jim would be Spock’s best man, though he wouldn’t do much until the reception where he made a long and somewhat embarrassing speech. Jim’s speech would include many jokes and humorous stories, though he’d make sure to include some sentimental stuff in it as well.

Bones would also make a speech, and his would be surprisingly sentimental. He’d say things like, “For a while I never thought someone as closed off as Spock could have an intimate relationship. But you two complement each other, and you’re good for each other. I’m glad it worked out and that you fought for the relationship because I can see how happy it makes the two of you, even if Spock refuses to acknowledge that fickle human emotion.”

There would be lots of drinking and lots of dancing at the reception. Most of the non-Vulcan guests would get pretty drunk, including Uhura. Spock would find her quite amusing when she was drunk. She’d let loose and just want to dance with her friends and new husband all night long. She’d be pretty touchy and affectionate when drunk as well, something that would make Spock a little embarrassed but he would appreciate the affection nonetheless.

Upon planning the wedding and their wedding night, Uhura would have mentioned the human tradition of consummating the marriage via sex. Spock would have found that notion intriguing, though he would have told her to wait and see how they were both feeling the night of the wedding.

The newly weds would spend their wedding night in a secluded cabin on New Vulcan. Spock would be little overcome by his emotions by then; he’d just have so much love for his wife and he was happier than he’d ever felt before.


End file.
